Project Summary/Abstract Alcohol abuse and alcoholism constitute a serious public health concern across the globe. In fact, alcohol is currently the 3rd highest risk factor for disease burden around the world, and its adverse effects influence not only the drinker, but also their families, employers, and communities. Given the immense public health cost of alcohol use and abuse, scientific exchange among international alcohol researchers is critical for addressing important issues in the field and for informing public policy. The International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA) Congress provides an important venue for alcohol researchers from around the world to share scientific findings, discuss and debate issues in the field, and to interact and form scientific collaborations. As the premier international scientific meeting devoted to alcohol research, this Congress brings together a range of basic and clinical scientists that study the biomedical, psychosocial, and clinical aspects of alcohol use, abuse and addiction. The scientific exchange that occurs during the Congress is invaluable for both established and developing research programs around the world. ISBRA Congresses are held biennially and their meeting locations have rotated among Asia/Australia, Europe, and the Americas. This grant requests funding to support travel to the 19th and 20th ISBRA Congresses. The 19th Congress will be held in September 2018 in Kyoto, Japan and the 20th Congress will be held in June 2020 as a joint meeting with the Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) in New Orleans, LA, USA. In addition, support is being requested for ISBRA members to participate in meetings of ISBRA's affiliate societies, such as the European Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ESBRA) and the Asian Pacific Society on Alcohol and Addiction Research (APSAAR), which meet biennially in years opposite the ISBRA Congresses. This grant requests partial travel, lodging and registration support for scientists to attend these important Congresses. In particular, this grant seeks to provide support for junior investigators and individuals from underrepresented groups and countries. This support will foster the cadre of young scientists that will develop into the leaders of the field and assist investigators who might otherwise not be able to attend the Congresses. Partial support for Congress publication costs is also requested so the scientific abstracts and summaries can be communicated to the larger research community and the public.